This invention relates in general to seat track assemblies for adjusting the position of a seat relative to a surrounding structure, such as a vehicle. In particular, this invention relates to an improved latch mechanism for such a seat track assembly.
Seat track assemblies, particularly those used in vehicular applications, are provided to permit an occupant to position a seat relative to another structure, such as a steering wheel or a dashboard. Seat track assemblies are often embodied as a pair of longitudinally-oriented tracks or rails that are telescopically engaged with each other. One rail is mounted to a stationary structure, such as a vehicle floor pan. The other rail engages the seat and is movable relative to the stationary rail. The seat track assemblies are also provided with one or more latch assemblies that permit the desired seat position to be selectively fixed.
Many seat track assemblies employ openings that are formed through the movable and stationary rails. The openings cooperate with portions of the latch assembly to fix the relative position of the rails. The latch may have projections that engage the openings to provide a positive engagement. Often, the fit between the openings and the engaged portions of the latch assembly may have looseness. The looseness may result in residual movement or free play that can generate undesirable noises or vibrations. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a latch mechanism for a seat track assembly that reduces or eliminates a free play condition between latched seat rails.